O nosso final feliz
by OMGParrilla
Summary: Hook e Regina decidem encontrar seu final feliz fora de SB. EU também tenho essa fic em inglês. HookedQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Regina estava em seu escritório, num dia de inverno em Storybrooke, depois que ela havia voltado de Neverland e salvado Henry.

Ela percebeu que continuava a tudo mesma coisa, os Charmings não tinham mudado de opinião sobre ela e para todos ela ainda era a Evil dentro do seu coração, ela não era mais má, ela não tinha mais aquela cede de vingança, ela só queria ser feliz e amada.Não é que ela não queria mais lutar por Henry, ela estava só à amava e ela conseguia passar um tempo com ele quando os Charmings deixavam.

Regina olhou da janela de seu escritório a chuva caindo, o céu estava nublado, e ela percebeu que ainda não tinha encontrado seu final feliz. Mesmo ela tendo alguém que a ame e um filho que a ame também, ela ainda se sentia angustiada.

Pensando em tudo isso, ela começou a chorar.

Ela só precisava de uma pessoa . A única que a entendia e que a fez esquecer a vingança, Hook.O único que durante esses dias de tristeza e incerteza, estava com ela. Que durante o tempo que passou em Neverland, cuidou dela, a confortou e salvou sua vida, o único que se importou com a sua dor de mãe e que ajudou a encontrar Henry por ela. E durante esse tempo ela descobriu que o amava. Verdadeiramente o amava.

Regina pegou sua bolsa, e saiu correndo do escritório em direção ao navio de Hook, ainda em lágrimas . Ela não se importava se todos da cidade à vissem correndo e chorando em direção ao navio. Ela só precisava dele, do conforto dele, da sua voz perfeita e de como ela se parecia quando fala seu nome. Pensando nisso ela ainda mais.

Ela subiu no navio correndo e desceu até o quarto de Hook. Ele se levantou da cama assustado. "Regina?"

Ele ouviu soluços e à viu descendo rapidamente as escadas. Ela jogou sua bolsa no chão e o abraçou. "Killian..." e soluçando. Ela enrolou os braços em seu pescoço tão forte que quase o estava sufocando. Ele a abraçou forte, e seu rosto agora estava franzido de preocupação, enquanto ela chorava e soluçava em seu pescoço.

"Regina, meu amor. Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu." Ele disse isso tão calmamente, como se qualquer tom mais alto à levaria a morte. E ela continuava chorando.

"Regina, por você não me disser eu não posso te ajudar..." E ela continuava a chorar.

"O meu Deus! Não aconteceu nada com Henry, não é ? " Ele falou isso com medo, tentando olhar nos olhos dela.

"Não..." Ela levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos vermelhos, seu nariz avermelhado e todp úmido.

"Regina, o que te fez ficar assim, meu amor?" Ele embalou o rosto dela em sua mão e ela se inclinou ao toque.

"Se não foi algo com Henry, então foram os Charmings. Eu sabia. Eu vou matar aqueles malditos." Hook serrou os dentes com ódio.

Regina balançou a cabeça. "Não..." Quando ela foi continuar, Hook tirou um lenço de sua jaqueta de couro, e deu a ela. Regina limpou as lágrimas e suou o respiração foi voltando ao normal, ela respirava profundamente tentando se acalmar enquanto ele acariciava sua nuca.

"Você pode falar agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Ela pegou sua mão e o puxou para a cama. Eles se sentaram ainda de mãos dadas.

"Killian... eu amo você e eu amo Henry e vocês estão perto de mim e me amam também...'' Regina disse isso enquanto brincava com sua mão.

Hook percebeu seu nervosismo e roçou seus lábios nos dela. "Eu te amo..." E sorriu olhando nos olhos dela. Regina sorriu também.

Ele continuou muito perto dela, suas faces quase se tocando .Agora ela estava séria e olhando em seus olhos.

"Mas... eu não estou totalmente feliz..."

Hook fez aquela carinha de cachorro pra ela. "O que eu fiz?" Ele perguntou triste.

"Não! Não é você, amor. São os outros. Todos ainda acham que eu sou a Evil Queen, mas eu não sou mais, você sabe..." Hook apertou suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Eu sei. Eu e Henry sabemos que você mudou. Isso não importa pra você ? ''

"Sim, isso é só o que importa pra mim." Ela deu um meio sorriso. "Mas eu sinto que eles nunca vão acreditar que eu sou boa, eles vão me julgar pra sempre. E como eu vou ter meu final feliz assim?"

"Você tem razão amor. Ele respirou fundo. "E se nós saíssemos daqui? Conhecer pessoas diferentes, que não sabem do nosso passado, que não sabem que eu sou um pirata e que um dia você foi a Evil Queen? Hum? Hook comeu a ficar animado.

"Sair de Storybrook?" Seu rosto agora era de dúvida.

"Sim, só eu e você, juntos." Ele deu um sorriso sorriu pra ele.

"Bem, eu não conheço esse reino, mas você deve conhecer..."

"Não, eu nunca saí de Storybrook." Ela fez uma careta.

"Mas você se comporta como eles e eu não sei muito bem..." Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Nós podemos ser felizes Regina, num lugar onde ninguém nos julgue pelo que fomos."

"Mas, e o Henry?" Ela perguntou triste.

"Nós não podemos levar ele, amor. Eu adoraria, mas a outra mãe não vai deixar, você sabe."

" Mas ele é meu filho, não posso deixar ele."

"Não, amor..." Ela começou a chorar, mas antes que as lágrimas caíssem, ele passou os dedos pelo seu rosto, massageando sua bochecha."Não chore , meu amor. Me prometa que não vai chorar até o dia de irmos ? Me prometa, por favor? " Ele estava olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

"Sim, eu vou tentar." Ela quase sorriu, e as lágrimas que iam cair, estavam subindo.

"Bom." Ele continuou a passar os dedos pela sua bochecha, tentando trazer algum conforto. " Mas, em relação ao Henry, você vai poder ver ele, eu prometo. Você confia em mim?

"Eu confio." Ela se inclinou um pouco e beijou seus lábios. "Para onde vamos primeiro?" Ela perguntou , agora um pouco feliz. Ele deu uma risada, pois ela já estava feliz, e queria ir também.

"Eu não sei, amor."

"Eu sempre quis ir à Paris. Vai ser nosso primeiro lugar." Ela sorriu largo.

"Paris?" Hook estava confuso."Sim,dizem que é a cidade mais linda do mundo... Eu vi nos filmes e parece que é mesmo."

"Filmes? " Ele perguntou.

Regina deu uma gargalhada. "Você te muito que aprender ainda."

"Parece que sim." Ele fez uma careta.

Regina sentiu a mão dele passear por suas costas carinhosamente, fazia um tempo que, ela não sabia ao certo quanto, um homem não a tocava daquela forma, com apreço, paixão e ternura. Seus lábio se tocavam timidamente, mas ela podia sentir que o coração dele disparou ao toque do beijo. Por um momento ela se sentiu um pouco assustada e insegura, seu frágil coração batia hora rápido e hora tão lento que parecia quase parar, tudo aquilo a fazia lembrar o seu muito amor por Daniel, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo era diferente, algo novo, que a fazia querer se jogar, mesmo se fosse um erro, ela estava disposta a arriscar. Quando já estavam sem fôlego eles se afastaram. Alguns fios negros dos cabelos de Regina agora pendiam por sobre seu rosto, o capitão usou o gancho para afastá-los dela, para poder vê-la melhor. Quando estava voltando com o braço para a posição inicial, ela o tomou, seus dedos passearam pelo gancho e seus olhos tinham um quê de curiosidade.  
"Nunca pensou em ter sua mão de volta? " A pergunta saiu sem que ela ao menos notasse.  
"Já me acostumei ao meu gancho." Ele respondeu seco.  
Ela continuou passando os dedos pelo gancho.  
Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do capitão. "Você gosta dele, não é, amor? " agora ria quase que abertamente. Regina se sentiu um pouco acuada e envergonhada.  
"Desculpe... Só um pouco curiosa." Ela tentou sorrir.

Ele segurou o queixo dela entre o indicador e o polegar, sorriu de forma sedutora e a beijou novamente. Dessa vez com mais intensidade, as mãos dela estavam aferradas aos fios curtos dos cabelos dele, e ele a abraçava a trazendo cada vez mais para perto. Aos poucos se inclinou sobre ela, deixando seu corpo tocar leve os lençóis surrados da cama, ele sentia a respiração dela acelerar e suas unhas curtas se afundarem mais em seu coro cabeludo. Novamente se afastaram para respirar e ele pode contemplar o rosto dela, lindo e tão perigoso, mas magicamente atraente, ele podia ver alguns traços de Cora redesenhados nela, mas diferente da mãe, seus traços traziam uma harmonia viva e jovem, Cora devia ser assim quando nova, sua sobrancelha desenhada a mão, seus lábios grossos e olhos castanhos como avelã, que expunha ao mesmo tempo toda a sua fragilidade e selvageria, todo seu medo e sua confiança, toda sua fraqueza e todo o seu poder... Poder, que a deixava cada vez mais irresistível. Então Hook sorriu, ela o olhou desconfiada, e ele retribuiu o olhar, ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que ele se abaixou para beijá-la novamente, desta vez na testa, depois no nariz, na boca, no queixo, no pescoço... Ele levantou a blusa dela e lhe depositou um último beijo na barriga, que fez Regina tremer. Com cuidado ele a ajudou a tirar a blusa, deu um beijo em seu colo e a ajudou a tirar a saia preta que pendia de seu quadril até os joelhos, de forma adorável, mais um beijo na barriga dela, depois foram as vezes dos sapatos e meia calça, até que ela ficasse somente com um sutiã e uma calcinha preta, mais um beijo na boca e era hora de Regina ajudá-lo, ela se ergueu e agora os dois estavam de joelhos sobre a cama, ela deixou a marca de seu batom vermelho do lado direito do pescoço dele, enquanto conduzia seu casaco de couro ao chão e o cinto já estava indo lhe fazer companhia, junto com a calça de couro e a camisa que velava o belo peito dele. Agora ambos se encontravam em condições quase iguais, Regina tinha uma peça a mais, apenas. Ele a beijou novamente, depois a abraçou forte, queria sentir sua pele em contato com a dela, sentir o calor e o poder que emanava de seu corpo, quase nu. Desabotoou o sutiã dela, desajeitadamente com sua única mão, ela estava de olhos fechados, como se estivesse aproveitando os segundos em que ele tentava livrá-la daquela peça, quando viu seu colo completamente nu, não teve outra vontade a não ser beijá-lo, mordê-lo, tocá-lo, e foi exatamente o que fez, nessa exata ordem. Regina soltou gemidos leves, mas que expressavam o quanto ela estava se deliciando com a situação. Ele apoiou a mão nas costas dela e voltou a se inclinar para deixá-la toca novamente a cama, ele começou a beijá-la a partir dos seios e foi descendo devagar até pousar sua boca na orla da calcinha dela, então mordeu e a puxou com a boca até Regina ficar completamente livre de qualquer pano que insistisse em cobri-la. No lugar de uma cueca, ele tinha uma espécie de shorts preto, um tecido que lembrava muito uma seda, se não era seda de verdade, antes que ela tentasse se desfazer da peça ele o fez, tirou o tecido que o cobria e acercou seu corpo ao dela.

Seus olhos eram hipnóticos, por um momento ele se perguntou se não estaria enfeitiçado, se ela não o tinha forçado a querê-la, foi então que chegou a conclusão, estava totalmente hipnotizado por ela, por sua beleza, por seus olhos profundos e verdadeiros, estava enfeitiçado pelo corpo quente e a pele suave dela, louco por ela, louco, louco, louco para tê-la. Estavam deitados lado a lado, como se esperando um sinal para começarem. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua, ela não conseguia mais resistir e se jogou por cima dele. Num contato de choque, seus corpos voltaram a se tocar, ela se sentou sobre ele, deixando lentamente ele penetrá-la, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela mordia o lábio inferior, seu rosto expressava o puro deleite do momento, ele apoiou a mão e o gancho no quadril dela, e ela fez uma careta de dor, ainda de olhos fechados.  
"Acho ... Melhor tirarmos... Esse gancho de você..."- dizia a frase entrecortada, por gemidos, então ela sorriu e abriu os olhos. "Me espetou."  
Ele gargalhou, enquanto magicamente ela removia o gancho de seu braço e colocava sobre uma mesa ali mesmo no quarto.  
Eles se beijaram, e ele com um movimento rápido se postou sobre ela. E eles fizeram amor, naquela tarde fria, foi lento, bonito e mágico, como nunca fora antes. Depois de passar aqueles minutos se deliciando um com corpo do outro, depois de gemidos, arranhados e nomes ditos em voz alta, eles se separaram. Regina estava deitada sobre o peito dele, que agora exibia arranhões e marcas roxas onde a boca dela lhe tocou. Ele brincava com os fios do cabelo negro dela, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peito e braços dele.  
O momento era perfeito, ela não se sentia arrependida, nem se sentia vazia de emoções, pelo contrário estava cheia delas, se sentia segura, amada, forte e inclusive sentia medo, medo... Ela só não queria que a vida o levasse embora, como havia feito com Daniel.

Mas tarde, quando Regina acordou o quarto estava escuro, era noite já, ela reparou.Só tinha uma vela acessa ao lado de podia ver seu rosto estava deitado com o estomago para baixo, o lençol estava na altura de seu cóccix. Ele estava respirando calmamente. Sua franja em seu rosto, sua bochecha amassada no travesseiro, e a boca entre aberta. Ele dormia como um bebê. Ele era tão lindo...

Ela passou a ponta dos dedos pelo nariz dele, pela bochechas, pela nuca, pelos lábios. E ela sorriu involuntariamente. Até que ele gemeu e começou a se mexer. Ela sussurrou. "Shh... volte a dormir, amor. " Fazendo cafuné em seu cabelo. Ele tentou abrir os olhos e se virou. Ele a puxou pra perto. Regina se mudou e deitou em seu peito. A mão de Hook emaranhada em seu cabelo, e as mãos dela alisando sua barriga. Ele sussurrou, quase pegando no sono de novo. " Eu amo você Regina."Ela beijou seu peito nu e sussurrou. "Eu te amo Killian."

**Espero que tenham gostado! Me digam o que acharam. Obrigada por ler!**


	2. A caminho de Paris

**Esse cap é muito fofo! Espero q gostem!**

Já era dia quando Hook acordou. Ele passou a mão sobre a cama e não encontrou Regina. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele viu um bilhete.

"Bom dia, amor! Fui resolver as coisas da viagem, partiremos ainda hoje. Ah! Comprei roupas novas pra você, pra ir adaptando ao novo mundo. Vista- as , por favor. Espero que sua mão esteja boa. Pra sempre sua, Regina."

Hook olhou para sua outra mão, e viu que não havia mais o gancho. Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos sem que ele largou o bilhete e comparou as mãos, era perfeita de novo. Agora ele estava chorando como uma criança, e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Foi ela...

Enquanto isso, Regina foi à loja de Gold para vender sua casa para ele. E por incrível que pareça, ele comprou. Agora que ele ia se casar com Belle, ele precisava de uma casa maior. Ele ia convidar Bae, Emma e Henry para morarem com ele também. Todos estão tendo seus finais felizes. Agora era a sua vez e de Killian.

Ela foi buscar Henry na escola. Passou a tarde com ele. Ela avisou aos Charminhgs, é claro. Regina contou a verdade para ele. Disse que iria voltar para ver ele, e que ele nunca ia deixar de ser seu filho, e que o amava muito. Ela só não contou que iria com Hook. Mas isso não é muito importante agora.

Ela voltou para o navio. "Killian?" Ela desceu para seu quarto. Ele estava de costas para ela, de calças jeans, amarrando suas novas botas, e deixando aparecer sua cueca Box preta. Regina ficou hipnotizada. Ele se virou. "Amor..." Com um sorriso largo. Regina ainda hipnotizada, o observava. Ele estava com uma camisa azul marinho, com o decote em forma de V, colada e que destacava todos os seus músculos.

Ela suspirou com a imagem. "Hey!" Ela sorriu. Regina parecia uma adolescente ridiculamente apaixonada pelo professor. Como ele é lindo! Aqueles olhos azuis...

Ele a olhou daquele jeito sensual, sua sobrancelha levemente levantada e sorrindo. Agora ele estava caminhando em direção a ela.

Seus lábios quase se tocando, ele podia sentir seu hálito quente. " O que você achou?" Ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos. Ela suspirou. " Por que eu não comprei essas roupas antes? " Ela riu.

Ainda sério, ele colocou sua mão, antes onde estava o gancho, em seu cabelo, e com o polegar ele massageou seu pescoço.

Ele olhava fixamente para seus lábios vermelhos carnudos, cheio de desejo. Ele a puxou mais perto. Ela fechou os olhos. Killian começou a beijar seus lábios delicadamente. Sua outra mão, apoiada em suas costas. Regina não tinha consciência de seus membros. Ele começou a acariciar seus lábios com a língua, fazendo um delicado som. A mão de Killian se mudou para a frente de seu casaco, e começou a desfazer o nó. Enquanto Regina tinha retornado a consciência e respondia ao beijo. Suas línguas se tocando numa dança perfeita, que ela nem percebeu o que ele estava fazendo. Quando Killian foi tirar o casaco dela, ela quebrou o beijo. "Agora não." Ela sussurrou, não conseguindo se afastar.

"Por que?" Ele a beijou de novo. " Você não quer?"

"Claro que eu quero. Mas, temos que ir..." ela disse isso quase gemendo. Ele se afastou bem devagar. "Tudo bem."

" Você pegou suas coisas?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim."

"Então vamos para o carro?" Ela se virou para subir.

"E o Jolly Roger? Ele vai ficar abandonado..." Agora ele estava um pouco triste.

"Tenho certeza que eles vão cuidar dele..." Ela pegou sua mão. "Vamos..." Eles saíram do navio de mãos dadas até o carro.

Quando ele se certificou que ela havia entrado no carro, ele fechou a porta e entro do outro lado. Então ela ligou o carro. "Espere..." Ele a interrompeu.

Ela olhou para ele preocupada. Ele segurou suas mãos. "Regina, eu te prometo, que vamos ser muito felizes..." Ela olhou pra ele com carinho e amor em seus olhos, dando um leve sorriso. "Você já me faz feliz." Ele sorriu, entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela e as beijou.

Chegando em NY, eles procuraram um hotel.

"Oh! Finalmente uma cama..." Eles estavam exaustos. Regina tirou seu pijama de seda azul da bolsa, enquanto Killian estava na cama.

Quando ele notou que Regina estava tirando a roupa para entrar no banho, ele não pensou duas vezes. Ele ficou parado no corredor observando. Primeiro foi a meia calça, depois a saia e enfim, a blusa. Quando ela tirou a calcinha e o sutiã, ele não se conteve e começou a tirar suas roupas também. Ela não reparou que ele estava a observando.

A água estava quente e deliciosa, o banheiro era simples, e havia um par de toalhas brancas. Regina entrou sob aquela água perfeita, tudo o que ela precisava agora era de um bom banho. Aquela deliciosa sensação da água quente em sua pele, a água escorrendo pelo seu rosto, quando ela sentiu as mãos de Killian em seus ombros, e foi descendo até suas mãos. Ela observava suas mãos entrelaçadas. E ficou muito feliz, que agora ele tinha as duas. Ela deu um leve aperto em suas mãos e o puxou para ela. Ele foi se aproximando bem devagar. Seus corpos colados, debaixo d'água quente, era perfeito para eles. E eles ficaram ali, de olhos fechados, abraçados, com a água caindo sobre suas cabeças e completamente nus.

Até que ele começou a beijar seu ombro, seu pescoço, seu cabelo. Se inclinando ao toque, Regina se virou de frente para ele, abraçando seu pescoço. Eles se beijavam lentamente, como a água passava entre seus lábios, sugando a língua e também um pouco d'água. Ele a tocava lentamente, em todos os lugares. Eles estavam em paz, libertos, era um momentos só deles.

Ainda maravilhada com as mãos de Killian, Regina colocou a mão sobre a sua enquanto percorria todo o seu corpo. Entre beijos ele disse. "É tão bom tocar você... sentir você... obrigada pela minha mão de volta. "

"Não precisa... eu fui a maior beneficiada." Eles riram juntos.

Então ela lembrou, de que tinha que tomar banho. Killian a ajudou a ensaboar todo o seu corpo, depois foi a vez de Regina o ajudar. Sem soltar as mãos e com seguidos beijos.

Naquele banheiro de hotel, eles estavam conhecendo os corpos um do outro, numa sincronia incrível, Regina nunca imaginou que ela deixaria alguém á explorar tanto assim, a descobrir por completo, a conhecer cada centímetro do seu corpo. Aquele, com certeza, foi o melhor banho de todos.

X

Eles estavam subindo as escadas do avião, Killian estava muito assustado com a situação, ele já foi um pirata, ou melhor, um capitão, ele não tinha medo de nada. Mas, ele era enorme, e fazia um barulho horrível. Ele segurou firme na mão de Regina, que parecia estar muito tranquila. Regina o ensinou o que ela sabia sobre aviões, mostrou onde ficava os banheiros, como usava os cintos de segurança e como usar os saquinhos de vômitos. Cinco minutos depois da decolagem, Killian foi obrigado a usar os saquinhos.

Regina não ia deixar essa passar. " Ora, ora Killian. Quem diria? Enjoado como uma mulherzinha assustada...Nem parece que foi capitão de um navio." Ela deu aquela gargalhada. Quanto mais ela ria, mais ele vomitava.

Depois que Killian tomou o remédio para enjôo, Regina o acalmou em seus braços, tentando fazer ele dormir. Ela os cobriu com uma manta, e começou a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo, ele gemeu e se acomodou mais ainda nela. E seu ultimo pensamento foi Paris e felizes para sempre.


End file.
